Listen To Navi, dear
by Bakura13
Summary: Link just has this odd urge to kick the cuccos whenever he sees them but this time, it's gonna cost him. Please review if you like.


Listen to Navi, dear  
  
[Another weird idea from my fricken head. Disclaimer: I own nothing related  
to the Zelda or Final Fantasy series]  
  
A young blond-haired Hylian boy sat on the fence of the horse pen in Lon Lon Ranch, watching the growling Ingo walk by, hauling feed on his shoulders in buckets. Then his eyes were set on the cuccos that were hopping about and peeking at the ground for seeds.  
  
"Hey!" His bright little fairy friend called out. "Don't even think about kicking those poor cuccos!"  
  
"Okay, Navi!" Link said, smiling at her.  
  
He went back to looking at the cuccos. They were just sitting there, asking for it...  
  
Navi saw the mischievous glint in the boy's eyes. "Link, no!"  
  
But the urge had already gotten to Link and he hopped off of the fence, running through the group of half a dozen cuccos in his green tunic. Feathers flew around as the cuccos flew around wildly, trying to dodge the boy's boots. A cucco was stepped on and it and it squawked furiously. Link stopped running and looked up with wide eyes as a whole flock of angered cuccos was flying, yes flying, right at him.  
  
"AHH! DIN SAVE ME!" Link pulled his hat over his eyes with both hands and ran as fast as his legs would carry him. "Get away! Get away! OW! MY ANKLE!"  
  
Navi sighed, landing on one of the bars of the fence while she watched the supposed Hero of Time run being stalked by mad cuccos. Link ran inside of the house and slammed the door shut, leaning on it and gasping for air as some of his tunic was torn and he was covered in scratches. He looked out the window to see if it was safe and saw all the cuccos pressed against the windowpane and angrily glowering at him with their beady little black eyes.  
  
"AHH!" Link screamed.  
  
"Fairy boy?" He felt a tap on his shoulder.  
  
"AHHHH!" Link screamed again, whirling around.  
  
Malon blinked a few times, looking at the Hylian boy. "What are you looking at Fairy boy?"  
  
Link looked back at the window and saw it wasn't covered with angry cuccos.  
  
"Where you kicking the cuccos again?" Malon frowned.  
  
"No, Malon." Link said sweetly, putting the same act as he did with Navi.  
  
"Are you going to kick the cuccos again?" Malon asked, smiling a bit.  
  
"No, Malon." Link answered again.  
  
"Okay, good. Don't kick the cuccos again, they're very moody this week..." Then Malon skipped off to the barn.  
  
"Okay, Malon." Link waved until the farm girl was gone.  
  
He went back outside and sat on the fence with Navi.  
  
"See? That's what you get for bothering those poor cuccos. Don't do it again." Navi sighed.  
  
"Okay, Navi."  
  
"Link, are you lying?"  
  
"No, Navi."  
  
"Link, are you paying attention to a word I say?"  
  
"No, Navi- I mean yes, Navi."  
  
The fairy sighed heavily, resuming her little flight around Link's shoulder. "Thought so. You know, you have a very weird obsession with bothering those poor birds."  
  
"I know, Navi."  
  
"Will you stop that?!"  
  
"Okay, Navi!" Link grinned at his fairy friend.  
  
"What did I just sa- Link! NO!" Navi yelled as the boy jumped down from the fence, ripping a bit of his tunic and tore after the cuccos.  
  
Link ran through the cuccos, laughing as they scattered away as quickly as they could. He grabbed his Kokiri sword and started swinging it around while he chased the farm birds around. He stopped, going wide eyed when he saw a large yellow/gold bird being led on a horse harness by Talon.  
  
"Wow!" He said in awe, ignoring the gathering group of angry cuccos behind him. "That's so cool-WAH!"  
  
Link was bowled over by an angry mob of cuccos and was pecked at furiously.  
  
"OW! For the love of Din, leave me ALONE!" He said, scrambling back up and running out of the farm.  
  
"Hey! Wait for me!" Navi said, flapping her wings as fast as she could, trying to catch up.  
  
The next day, Link returned almost good as new, with exception of a few bandages here and there. Link ran up to the horse pen fence and pulled himself up to get a look at the new addition to the farm. All the horses stayed at one end of the pen while the giant bird softly kwehed and pecked at the ground. Its fluffy gold feathers were simply fascinating and it was much better than any cucco Link had ever seen.  
  
"Wow! That's so cool! That's better than a ghost!" Link exclaimed, starting to climb over the fence. "I wanna pet it!"  
  
"Link, leave it alone! You don't know what it is!" Navi said, grabbing the end of Link's hat but was pulled forward for the ride.  
  
Navi climbed under Link's green hat and looked from the edges at the giant Chocobo, and of course, both of them had no idea that it was a Chocobo from another land. Link ran up to it and stared at it, being forced to tilt his head back at the giant bird that looked back at him with large black eyes.  
  
"Kweh." It said softly, ruffling its feathers a bit.  
  
Link walked around the huge bird in a circle, looking at it with amazement. Then the evil urge to kick what he thought was a giant colorful cucco.  
  
"Link, don't you dare! This thing is two, almost three times your size!" Navi said, pulling some of the young Hylian's blond hair to get his attention. "Do you hear me?! Hey! Listen to me!"  
  
Link took a few steps back, waited until the Chocobo was pecking at the ground and minding its own business, then he ran forward and gave the Chocobo a swift kick in the-  
  
"WARK!" Squawked the Chocobo as he jumped a few feet in the air and flapped its wings frantically, sending soft golden feathers everywhere.  
  
When the Chocobo landed back on its feet with a loud thud, it turned around and glared down at Link; whose eyes were wider than saucers.  
  
"Waaaaark..." screeched the Chocobo threateningly as it lowered its head and pawed at the dirt like a bull.  
  
"AHHH! NOOO!" Link yelled again, turning around and running like his tunic was on fire.  
  
"WARK!" Squawked the Chocobo as it charged at Link, gaining up on him with its powerful legs.  
  
Link ran out of the farm but the crazed bird still followed him.  
  
"Someone help me! Zelda! Malon! ANYONE!" Link yelled as he continued to run for his little life. "Dear Goddess no-AHH!"  
  
The Chocobo head-butted Link into the moat that was outside the gates of the town, sending him all the way to the bottom. The Chocobo softly kwehed again and started walking away while Link almost completely climbed out of the moat, then the Chocobo whirled around and narrowed its large black eyes.  
  
"Waaaaark..."  
  
"AHH!" Link lost his balance and fell back in the moat.  
  
Navi sat on the edge of the moat, flittering her wings from time to time as she watched the Hero of Time be frightened by a giant bird. "See? That's why you should listen to me more!"  
  
[That was odd but short. One-shot, of couse.] 


End file.
